Shelby Corcoran
Shelby Corcoran ist der ehemalige Coach der Vocal Adrenaline. Außerdem ist sie die biologische Mutter von Rachel Berry und die Adoptivmutter von Quinns und Pucks Tochter Beth. Sie wird von''' Idina Menzel' dargestellt. Biographie 'Staffel Eins' Ihren ersten Auftritt hat Shelby in der Folge 'Hallo Hölle!. Sie kritisiert ihre Glee Kids, die Vocal Adrenaline, bei ''Highway to Hell''. Später, nachdem Finn Will erzählt, dass Rachel mit Jesse, dem Leadsänger der VA ausgeht und er befürchtet dieser würde Rachel nur ausnutzen, geht Will zu Shelby um mit ihr zu sprechen. Am Ende machen die beiden miteinander rum, als Will abbricht, fragt Shelby ihn ob er schwul sei, doch als sie hört, dass er sich gerade erst hat Scheiden lassen und eine Beziehung mit Emma angefangen hat, rät sie ihm, Zeit für sich selbst zu nehmen und sich über sich selbt Gedanken zu machen und geht. In [[Der Traum macht Musik|'''Der Traum macht Musik]] schmugelt Jesse eine Kasette von Shelby in die Kiste, von Rachels Kinderheit und meint, dass müsse eine Botschaft von ihrer Mutter sein. So singen Mutter und Tocher, in einer Traumsequenz, zu I Dreamed a Dream. In der Folge Viel Theater! singt Shelby ''Funny Girl'', als Rachel dies hört, ist ihr klar, dass Shelby ihre Mutter sein muss, da sie die Stimme wiedererkannt hat. Doch am Ende muss Shelby sich eingestehen, das Rachel nun erwachsen ist und sie als Mutter nicht mehr braucht und sie sowieso schon die wichtigen Momente im Leben von Rachel verpasst hat, sie singen zum Abschied Poker Face, Brad begleitet die beiden auf dem Klavier. [[Im Takt der Angst|'Im Takt der Angst']] zerstechen Puck und Finn die Reifen der Wagen der Vocal Adrenaline, doch damit der Glee Club keinen Ärger bekommt, versprechen Puck und Finn Shelby, dass sie sich Jobs suchen werden, um den Schaden zu begleichen. Shelby akzeptiert ihr Angebot. In [[Triumph oder Trauer?|'Triumph oder Trauer?']] sieht man, dass Shelby Beth, die Tochter von Puck und Quinn, adoptiert, sie beschließt ihr ihren Namen zu lassen, da sie ihn wunderschön findet. 'Staffel Drei' thumb|Shelby fragt Puck ob er vllt. Beth halten möchteIn I Am Unicorn hat sie ihren ersten Auftritt. Sie überrascht Will im Lehrerzimmer. Er wirkt sehr erstaunt und fragt sie, was sie an der McKinley macht. Sie erklärt, dass sie eine Teilzeit Stelle als Lehrerin angenommen hat und auch zurück gekommen ist, um einiges wieder richtig zu stellen, da sie denkt, dass sie einiges falsch gemacht hat. Sie redet später mit Quinn und Puck, denn sie möchte das die beiden als biologischen Eltern, ein Teil von Beth's Leben werden. Puck freut sich über das Angebot, doch Quinn macht einen Aufstand und sagt Shelby, dass sie die Mutter von Beth ist und das dies etwas ist, was Shelby nie sein wird. Später trifft Shelby auf Rachel, doch diese möchte erst nicht mit ihr Reden und meint, sie musste wegen ihr sogar eine Therapie machen. Jedoch schlägt Shelby einen Song, Somewhere vor, denn sie anschließend zusammen singen. Am Abend besucht Puck Shelby zu Hause und sieht Beth. Er stellt fest, dass sie Quinn ähnlich sieht, doch Shelby sagt sie etwas von beiden Elternteilen hat. Am nächsten Tag spricht Shelby mit Quinn und redet ihr ins Gewissen. Darauf bittet Quinn um ein Bild von ihre, Kind und beginnt zu weinen. Später geht Quinn dank Shelby wieder zurück zu den New Directions. In Mash Off sagt Puck zu ihr, dass er sich in sie verliebt habe. Doch sie denkt, dass der Kuss ein Fehler war. Am Mittag sitzen Will und Shelby gemeinsam beim Mittagessen im Lehrerzimmer und Shelby entschuldigt sich dafür, dass die Mädchen bei ihr sind. Jedoch meint Will, dass es auch seine eigene Schuld sei, doch Shelby meint, dass er eigentlich nichts falsch gemacht hätte. Sie singen später zusammen Yoü and I/You and I und sagen das dieses Jahr das erste Mash Off stattfinden wird. Ansonsten schau Shelby bei beiden Gruppen die Performance an. thumb|Puck beruhigt ShelbyIn I Kissed A Girl ist sie zusammen mit den Troubletones bei den New Directions im Musikraum. Später ruft sie Puck im Unterricht an, weil sie im Krankenhaus ist, wegen Beth. Als Puck besorgt zu ihr kommt, bricht sie in Tränen aus und erklärt, dass sie nur eine Sekunde lange weg geschaut hätte, und in dem Moment ist Beth gefallen. Shelby macht sich Vorwürfe und Puck beruhigt sie und nimmt sie in den Arm. Kurz darauf schlafen sie miteinander. Danach bereut sie die Tat und bittet ihn zu gehen. Am Ende der Folge singt sie zusammen mit Santana, Rachel und Kurt Constant Craving. Songs 'Solos' *Funny Girl (Viel Theater!) 'Solos (In einem Duett)' *I Dreamed a Dream mit Rachel (Der Traum macht Musik) *Poker Face mit Rachel (Viel Theater!) *Somewhere mit Rachel (I Am Unicorn) *Yoü and I/You and I mit Will (Mash Off) 'Solos (In einer Gruppennummer)' *Constant Craving (I Kissed A Girl)